


text-to-speech voice: please kiss tommy for me

by HyperfixatedFox



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: (coherency? who's she? never heard of her), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also im like a little late but by like a few hours, also yall can literally ask me to tag shit bc i never know what to tag shit, and her gf, benrey uses he/him and they/them pronouns bc king, but happy bday to me!, but now it's also an excuse to write out the science team's dynamics, i love found family so much yall dont even KNOW, i was gonna upload this a while ago but i literally got so distracted that i just. didnt, my first fic on here and it's not sonic? holy shit, no gorey stuff but like. it could happen, the ocs are just like gordons family and ex wife, this fic was originally gonna be shorter and just for the sweet sweet freelatta content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedFox/pseuds/HyperfixatedFox
Summary: Finally, the Science Team can rest...Except we all know that ain't true. Living with weird new friends who you aren't sure are human takes some getting used to. Especially if your name is Gordon Freeman. Luckily, Tommy is trustworthy enough that Gordon feels like he can be left alone in a room with a child. And that's exactly what he's gonna do! But with Tommy's frequent visits, amazing ability to work with kids, and somewhat intimate moments with him, Gordon's family is hoping they can squeeze in another member while Gordon remains oblivious to everything that's going on. Meanwhile, something lurks in the shadows, waiting for the perfect chance to make his epic come back.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Gordon Freeman & Everyone, Past Gordon Freeman/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Coolatta & Everyone, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	text-to-speech voice: please kiss tommy for me

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!!! this is my first fic on here and im very glad to be contributing to the freelatta tag bc we need more content!! this first chapter isn't all that long but i feel like it's a nice way to slide into the story and get on with the characters actually interacting with each other. bare in mind that im most likely writing these fics very late in the night and english isn't my first language! even tho im actually really good at english (even tho lately it hasnt felt like it) i still make typos and grammar mistakes so sometimes the flow of everything just kind of dies. im genuinely surprised my first fic on here wasnt sonic related. thats always what i planned for. ah, enough of me rambling on. if you're even still reading this, uh, dont! there's a perfectly decent fic below these notes! what are you waiting for?!?!

_It’s over. It’s finally over. I never have to go through anything like that ever again._

These thoughts raced through Gordon’s mind. He didn't mind being in Chuck E Cheese as it meant that he wasn't in Negro Table. As the movie he was being forced to watch rolled their credits, he started to feel a knot grow in his stomach. Yeah, he was glad to finally be done with Black Mesa, but Dr. Coomer’s words rang in his head. Once this ended, he would technically never have to see his friends again. He struggled on figuring out what to do. Sure, he could hang out with them at their homes, but he didn’t know where they lived. Well, except for Bubby, but he doubted he wanted to go anywhere near Black Mesa once he got back home. Plus, with Joshua living with him, he didn’t want any of the other scientists to influence him into doing something to get him into trouble.

_Joshua….._

Call Gordon a bad parent all you want, but he’d swear that the only reason he forgot about Joshua was because of the whole Resonance Cascade event. He just wanted to go home, play with his son, and sleep for maybe 2-7 years. But he didn’t want to abandon his friends, especially since they would most likely hunt him down and force him to hang out with them. So, as the science team walked out of the theater, he decided to have a chat with the person he trusted the most.

“Hey, Tommy?”

“...Yeah, Mr. Freeman?”

“Could I talk to you privately?”

The rest of the science team had stopped talking, eager to eavesdrop on this intriguing conversation. The fact that the theater was rented out and empty save for the five people standing near the exit only added to the tense silence. Tommy paused, thinking on what to say and how to say it to convey what he meant.

“I don’t know, Mr. Freeman. I mean, we’re all about to go home and I wouldn’t want to keep Sunkist waiting.” He started to wring his hands together, avoiding any eye contact. Gordon anticipated him to hesitate, but had to ask him anyway. He could rest easily afterwards, even if his request earns him a negative response.

“Please? I promise to make it quick. It’s kind of an important question I only trust you to answer.”

Tommy paused, looking towards his father, nervousness visible on his face. His father nodded, a sly smile and a glint in his eye that Gordon couldn’t quite place, before saying, “It’s, quite alright, Tommy. I’m sure that, Sunkist can wait a few more, minutes, hm?”

Tommy pursed his lips, before looking back at Gordon and nodding.

“Alright, Mr. Freeman.”

“We’ll wait outside for you two! Don’t keep too long, Gordon!” Dr. Coomer chimed in, startling everyone but Gman. He grabbed Bubby’s hand, pulling him along as Gman followed to give them some privacy. Tommy and Gordon watched as they left, waiting a few moments before facing each other, avoiding eye contact. Tommy glanced up at Gordon, asking, “So, what did you wanna talk about, Mr. Freeman?”

Gordon took in a deep breath, preparing himself for any questions Tommy might have. “I just wanted to know, where do you live?”

Tommy froze at this, then seemed to deflate a bit, though Gordon couldn’t figure out as to why. He didn’t have to wait too long for Tommy’s question, as it seemed to come out quicker than Tommy could fully process what he had said. “Why did you have to ask me this privately, Mr. Freeman? Couldn’t you have asked all of us this?”

“I wanted to ask you privately because I had a plan to introduce you to Joshua. He can get overwhelmed pretty easily and I wanted him to meet you guys, so I thought that we could start off with one of you guys visiting first until he gets used to you. Then we’d just keep introducing him to the others until he feels comfortable with them. Of course, if you don’t wanna do that it’s fine, it’s just I trust you, and I just wanted to know what you’d say.”

Tommy takes in what Gordon has said, while Gordon rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly. He realizes that he had rambled on about what he wanted to do, and felt like what Tommy said might end up changing how he would get Joshua to cope with new people. It feels like an eternity has passed when Tommy finally answers.

“I’d love to meet your son, Mr. Freeman! And don’t worry, I won’t tell the others! :)” Gordon sighs a breath of relief, putting his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. He doesn’t notice how Tommy freezes for a moment, or how he leans into the touch as he says, “Thank you, Tommy. You don’t know how much I appreciate it.” Gordon pulls back to take out his phone. “By the way, can I have your phone number? I’ll text you the address.”

Tommy does the same, and as they exchange phone numbers, he can feel eyes staring at them. As soon as he hands Gordon’s phone back, he looks around as discreetly as he can, only for the feeling to go away as soon as it came. They go outside, Bubby complaining that they took forever in there. The gang said their farewells, with Gordon giving Tommy a final glance and a smile, before they headed home.

And as Tommy and his father went home, he couldn’t help but think about what he and Gordon talked about with a wide grin on his face.

“Ssso, what did you and, Dr. Freeman talk, about?”

Tommy looked at him, the same sly grin from earlier visible on his face. He couldn't help but blush and hide his head in his hands. “Ugh, dad….” He heard a quiet yet way too amused chuckle. He sighed.

Sometimes his dad knew him _too_ well.

**Author's Note:**

> please know this is not gonna have any sort of schedule. though now that ive uploaded this i will actually try my best to write more for this fic, but no promises! i learned that mistake the hard way...
> 
> anyways, go follow my art blog! https://tired-lines.tumblr.com/  
> i really wish people would actually follow my art blog and not my main hfebhrebbrehvbr  
> i am making some hlvrai side blogs tho, so i might promote those too once i finish making them look nice


End file.
